The Magical Genie Expedition
As the boys from the Jonathon Brandmeier Elementary School's science class begin their first decade, their first assignment is to discover a whole new generation of genies creating various secret worlds. "I wish I am revealing one of the most paranormal of all genies... two-thirds man, one-quarter ogre and one-quarter bird," recalls Sean. Headmaster Noseworthy remembers how one of the first genie villains is about to make hers classmates's dreams come true throught the magic of possitive wishing. "Gee, this is a secret flying carpet of possibilities!" she responds. Wish Cap Broderick says, "Wishaam is awaiting his call." "I'm sure Wishaam will come out of this top-secret magic lamp of curiosities," Carter tells Wish Cap Broderick the truth about genie battles. "As everyone entering the rainbow vortex, a new generation of genies will create more imaginative paranormal worlds of wishing and exploring," says Superintendent Broderix. "To me, shooting for more genies waiting to come out of this specially designed lamp, the smoke and steam that create the next generation of futuristic genie foes will grants varied wishes of modern spirits transforming our classmates into genie villains and other objects of intelligent expeditions." Wish Cap Broderick explains, "With this top-secret wish cap, the spells that flash cryptically will change each day - so that I create new genies of all sizes - no matter who they are." "With my mysterious magic wand," Headmaster Throckmorton points out to the classmates, "I can change new and bizarre lands of genie-changing battle into strange and mythical pathways of knowledge! Wishaam!" The Genie Police Patrol boys and their Brandmeier Elementary School headmasters and principals are beginning to prepare the first of many strange world-changing adventures, an assignment in which Carter and his classmates search for one of the very first of many genie villains - and how this genie can change Wish Cap Broderick's life forever. "Look, Principal Throckmorton! An ancient lamp that changes magical wish spells and cryptic designs when rubbed with both hands." "What is it, Wish Cap Broderick?" asks Headmaster Throckmorton. "These are the very first spell designs created during the fifth century, when the first of the countless jijns granted three wishes to a person with spiritual beliefs." "Broderick, these cryptic wishes change gradually around the entire lamp of secrets. Once a wish is granted, the mysterious supernatural genie in male human form, who is known as Wishaam, will arrive in just a matter of minutes. When the substance Wishaam creates a smoking senation, these cryptic wish spells change each days by lightning-fast teleportation." "I am grabbing your magical wand of genie-transforming possibilities so you can rub both sides of this flashing lamp of spell-changing secrets with both hands," Mike tells Headmaster Throckmorton some tips on how to grant as many wishes as possibile. Headmaster Throckmorton rubs the lamp with two hands, gently penetrating the genetic substance with extreme pressure. Once the lamp is released, the spells are changingf rapidly toward the creation of mysterious symbols of strange-world transformation and creation via teleportation. Wish Cap Broderick, Sean, Superintendent Broderix, Principal Sturm, Mike, Carter, Prof. Crossman and the remainder of the classmates rub the lamp to reveal flashing cryptic designs of wishing as the lamp continues to burst into giant puffs of superrnatural smoke and change mystic symbols as it pumps the the substance into steam. The lamp continues to burst more smoke and change new symbols, creating new worlds of traveling, wishing and transforming into new objects and genie foes discovering new lands of fulfillment and self imagination. While waiting for Wishaam to get out of the lamp, Prof. Crossman asks Sean, "Is this what you and all the other students of this elementary school have been wishing for?" "Look, Crossman! These cryptic spells change rapidly!" Sean cries. The magic lamp goes "Poof!" as the steam begins to create the genie's body and bizarre clothing encrypted with spells that change to newer wishing designs with light flashing to indicate the creation of genies. As the lamp pumps up at least 200 more puffs of supernatural genie smoke, Wishaam finally makes his first life-changing assignment. "Look, all of you boys! It's Wishaam!" Wishaam welcomes the Brandmeier Elementary School classmates and their principals by shaking their hands as he begins to grant their the first wish of a lifetime. "I am Wishaam!" While carrying Prof. Crossmasn's secret lamp of curiosities, Wish Cap Broderick tells Wishaam how his first journey kicks off in time. "Wishaam, I wish I am a wish gun, which monitors the development of strange cities and mythical villages of fulfillment, imagination and secret worlds of mischief, self discovery and genie-changing mayhem." As Wishaam receives his mission, Wish Cap Broderick transforms himself into a weapon of mass wishing and fulfilling along with Prof. Crossman and Principal Sturm. "Wishaam!" And so, Wishaam transforms Prof. Crossman, Principal Sturm and Wish Cap Broderick into a gigantic wish gun, which is generating thousands of wish bolts per second, turning each classmate into everything and anything imaginable. Category:Genies & Genie Folklore